Two Assassins, a General, a Witch, and a Wasp Walk into a Starbucks
by Belle Schuyler
Summary: No, it’s not a punchline, it’s a fanfiction! Natasha, Gamora, Wanda, Okoye, and Hope (and later Carol) all hang out in a Starbucks together. Brief mentions of Peter x Gamora, Bruce x Nat, and Hope x Scott
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

"Order for Gamma Ray?"

Gamora met the barista's eyes in a moment of confusion.

"You had the caramel macchiato?" Said the barista impatiently.

"Yes, but my name's not…" Gamora started.

"Have a nice day!" The barista interjected, walking back over to the cash register.

Gamora picked up her drink and walked over to her table, where a crowd of women were waiting for her.

"Sorry about the wait, ladies."

"Oh, don't sweat it. They get my name wrong all the time." Okoye responded, nonchalantly spinning her straw throughout her frappe. "That's why I give them a basic name. Like Amy. Or Natasha."

"Hey!" Replied Nat, crossing her arms in mock offense, causing the two women to giggle.

"I think I got the worst one." Said Hope, squinting at the cursive handwriting on her cup. "I don't think they intentionally left out the P?"

A scattering of laughing spread throughout the table.

"What did you guys get?" Gamora asked Nat and Wanda.

"Well, I got the pink drink." Said Wanda, holding up a pastel pink mixture with floating slices of stawberries. "But then this one…" She gestured to Nat, who had a mischievous grin as she toyed with her straw wrapper. "Decided to be all cute."

"I ordered the Green Tea frappe, and told them my name was Cosmo!" Nat said, looking around the table expectantly. No one laughed. "Get it? Cuz…the Fairly OddParents?"

"I think we've been babysitting Clint's kids for too long." Wanda said teasingly, playfully elbowing Nat.

"I think you're right."

"Speaking of kids," Said Okoye, "How is Cassie doing, Hope?"

"Oh, she's great! She just won her school spelling bee the other day. You should have seen Scott's face, he was so proud."

"He seems like a great dad." Said Wanda.

"Oh, he is. It makes me melt." Hope replied.

"Any of you guys want kids?" Nat asked.

"Definitely not. But I get to watch the children of Wakanda grow up, so it's not like I'm not missing out on anything." Okoye responded.

"I don't know. Not anytime soon, for sure.

But I can't help but think how nice it'd be to have a little girl like Cassie." Said Gamora.

"You really think Quill would be up for it?" Asked Wanda.

"Oh sure he will. Besides, Ex-cons make great parents." Said Hope, giving Gamora a wink.

"Woman after my own heart." Answered Gamora with a smirk.

"Yes, you two have great taste." Okoye replied with a joking eye roll.

"Well, there's actually a reason I called all you ladies here today." Nat said, bringing her hands together on the table all officially.

"You're pregnant." Hope said, deadpan.

"What? No! Off the table, remember?"

"Right."

"No, Bruce and I went to a show yesterday, and…"

She unclasped her hands, bringing one of them to the center of the table to reveal a sparkling diamond ring.

"He asked me to marry him!"

The other girls burst into explanations of shock and joy, squealing over the beautiful ring. Choruses of:

"Oh my god!"

"Congratulations!"

"We're so happy for you!"

(And a "About damn time." from Okoye.)

Rang throughout the entire restaurant, causing other customers to stare.

"When is the wedding?" Asked Gamora, taking Nat's hand in hers to get a better look at the ring.

"We don't have a date set yet. But what I do know is…"

Nat took a deep breath, looking adoringly at each woman in turn.

"I'd like you all to be bridesmaids."


	2. Til Death Do Us Part

**Chapter Two: Til Death Do Us Part**

Nat burst into the dressing room, looking frantic and carrying a tray of various colored coffees.

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed, pulling a lock of curly red hair behind her ear.

"Yes, late to your own wedding, no less!" Okoye teased.

"I brought Starbucks." Nat answered, guiltily holding up the cup carrier.

"You are forgiven." Okoye said with a joking raise of her eyebrow.

Nat rolled her eyes and started passing out the drinks to the girls.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Nat said, looking around the room at her bridesmaids

And they truly did; they had agreed upon a stunning, deep red high-low gown that somehow flattered each woman differently. It complimented the reddish tones of Wanda and Gamora's hair, Hope's curves, and Okoye's tall figure.

"And you're going to look even better!" Said Hope, holding up a long black garment bag.

"Let's get you dressed, Mrs. Banner!" Said Wanda, helping her up on a stool.

Gamora neatly folded Nat's silk robe while Wanda and Okoye slipped her into the dress. Hope helped her pin the last few loose curls back, and served as leaning support while Gamora strapped on her heels.

"Alright, I think I'm ready!" Said Natasha, twirling in the mirror to admire every angle of her bridesmaids' handy work.

"Just one more thing." Said Okoye, smiling conspiratorially. "I'd like to make a toast."

"To Natasha!"

"To Natasha!" the other girls echoed.

"To the wedding!" Wanda cheered.

"To the wedding!"

"And to the best bridesmaids a girl could ask for." Nat said, raising her coffee cup, as all the girls came to hug her in turn.

"Now, let's go get you hitched!" Said Hope, wrapping her arm around the blushing bride.


	3. Who’s the New Girl?

**Chapter Three: Who's The New Girl?**

"So why'd you call us all here, again?" Wanda asked, settling into their usual booth with a hazelnut latte in hand.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Answered Nat. "She's an absolute force of nature, I think you guys are going to love her. She'd fit right in."

"Nat recruiting someone into our sacred circle? Scandalous!" Said Hope teasingly over the lid of her coffee.

"Trust me, she's great. She's been off defending the universe from one thing or another, I can't exactly remember."

"Ooh, another space girl. Maybe it's someone you know." Said Okoye with a playful nudge to Gamora's side.

"I don't know how to tell you that I can't know everyone from space." Gamora responded with a joking eye roll.

"You do realize how big the universe is, right, Okoye?"

"Says the Ant-Woman."

"_Wasp_!" Hope exclaimed, holding her hand to her heart in mock offense and causing the entire table to laugh.

"Oh, there she is." Said Nat, gesturing to a woman in a leather jacket dismantling a motorcycle.

"Tall, blonde, and gorgeous." Murmured Wanda, toying with her straw.

"She's not a french fry, Wanda." Whispered Hope, gaining an embarrassed "shhh!" from a blushing witch.

As the motorcycle woman entered and greeted Nat with a friendly hug, Gamora's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Wait, Vers?!"

The blonde turned to her with a wide grin. "Gamora?! Oh my god, it's been forever!"

"No kidding! How've you been? How's Goose?"

"We're great! Things are finally settling down up there, so I figured l'd come back home for a bit."

"That's great!"

"And how are you and Peter?"

In response, Gamora put out her hand and revealed a sparkling opal ring on her finger.

"No way!"

Gamora nodded with a huge smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Send me a wedding invite if you have the room, okay?"

"Please, you're invited to the ceremony, the reception, the dress fitting, the bachelorette party…"

"I am _so_ there!" the blonde responded as everyone sat back down.

Okoye leaned towards Gamora and whispered sing-song in her ear, "I called it."

"Oh, shut up!" She replied with a laugh and gentle elbow.

"Ladies, this is Carol. Also known as Captain Marvel or Vers."

"So nice to finally meet all of you!" Said Carol with a friendly smile.

"Carol, this is Wanda, Hope, Okoye, and Gamora."


	4. Mother's Day Brunch

**Chapter Four: Mother's Day Brunch**

"Hi! Do you have a reservation with us?" Asked the waitress as a couple and their daughter approached.

"Yes, under Danvers?" said Carol, taking off her jacket and tying it around her waist.

The waitress checked her list before looking up with a smile.

"Right this way, some of your party is already here."

"Great, thanks."

As they followed the waitress to their table, Maria threw her arm over Monica's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming up from school to have brunch with us, kid."

"Eh, I'm just here for the free food." Monica teased, wrapping an arm around her mother's waist.

"Hey guys!" Hope called, getting up to hug all three of them. She was joined by Okoye, Gamora, and Janet, who all gave a friendly wave.

"No Cassie?" Monica asked as she sat down.

"She's on her way, her and Wanda said they had something they needed to do before they came by."

"And I just got a text from Nat, her and Pepper almost here with Morgan." Said Okoye, as Gamora passed menus to the new arrivals.

"It's great to see you, Janet!" Said Carol.

"You too, sweetie! It's been too long." Said Janet, fondly resting a hand on her knee.

"You should join us for brunch more often, Mom!" Said Hope.

"Oh, I'd love to, honey, but things in San Fran just keep me way too busy."

"We get it, but we always love having you down to visit." Gamora added.

"Aww, thank you. You girls are all so sweet."

"Oh, they're here!" Okoye said, standing up to greet the newcomers.

Nat walked in, four-year old Morgan balanced on her hip, with Pepper following close behind.

"Hi!" Morgan called, waving to the group.

"Hi, Morgie!" a chorus of women responded.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Pep." Okoye said, as Pepper sat next to her with her daughter on her lap.

"Right? I'm glad I finally found a moment to join everybody."

"Are we waiting on any one else?" asked Carol, as Nat settled in next to her.

"Just Wanda and Cassie. I tried to get Laura and Lila to come, but they have some tradition that they like to do with just the two of them." Nat answered.

"We'll have to get them to join us one of these days." Okoye added.

"I brought cards!" Morgan exclaimed, pulling a stack of construction paper out of her backpack.

"Oh, I almost forgot! She wanted to make Mother's Day cards for all her aunties." Pepper explained, helping Morgan pass her drawings out to the rest of the group. A general consensus of Morgan's thoughtfulness and artistic genius spread throughout the table.

"Well, thank you, Miss Morgan. I'll cherish this forever." Janet said, giving the girl a warm smile that caused her to blush.

"You're welcome." She answered shyly.

"You weren't going to start without us, were you?" Wanda said, as she walked in with her free hand on her hip and a teasingly accusatory glance towards Morgan.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Gamora responded slyly.

Cassie soon followed suit, entering with her arms filled with a variety of Saran wrapped flowers.

"What's all this?" Hope asked, raising an eyebrow at her step-daughter.

"A little Mother's Day gift for all of you." Cassie answered sheepishly. "Wanda helped me pick them out."

"Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't have!" Okoye said, as Cassie handed her a single, deep red rose.

"This one's for you, Grandma Janet." Cassie continued, handing her a pastel pink tulip.

"Thank you, honey!"

Once the flowers were all passed out, everyone sat and placed their orders. As the waitress walked away, Gamora took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Okay, I can't keep quiet anymore!" She exclaimed, an anxious smile spreading across her face. "I have an announcement I'd like to make."

She took a moment to soak up everyone's anticipating expressions.

"Peter and I...are expecting!"

Exclamations of surprise and joy passed over the table like a tidal wave, the women that were close enough to the mom-to-be piled onto her in a group hug.

"No way!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations!"

"Do you have any pictures?" Nat finally asked.

"Yeah, Peter and I went for my first ultrasound the other day..." Gamora said, wiping away happy tears as she searched for her phone, pulling up a fuzzy gray sonogram and showing it to the group, to a chorus of "awwww"'s.

"We're so happy for you!" Said Pepper, reaching across the table to squeeze Gamora's hand. "Did you hear that, Morguna? You're getting another little cousin!"

"Hooray!"


End file.
